


Derek's bad luck?

by Lonelyirises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fate, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Pining Derek, Pre-Slash, divorced stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9947369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyirises/pseuds/Lonelyirises
Summary: For a few seconds he couldn’t believe his eyes, when he saw the mole speckled specimen of beauty was standing a few feet away from him, in process of moving heavy looking boxes in to the next house. And the second Derek got over the disbelief he realized his whole world had come crashing down. Why did the universe hate him so much?Derek had left the his hometown, unable to deal with the heartache and moved to this “nowhere” town about 3 hours away from Beacon Hills, the day Stiles had married Lydia. What was more pathetic? Stiles had no idea Derek existed. And yet… and yet after everything Derek had gone through, and left behind, Stiles was moving in, right next door to him. Derek couldn’t believe his bad luck.





	1. Bad Luck?

For a few seconds he couldn’t believe his eyes, when he saw the mole speckled specimen of beauty was standing a few feet away from him, in process of moving heavy looking boxes in to the next house. And the second Derek got over the disbelief he realized his whole world had come crashing down. Why did the universe hate him so much?

 

Derek had left the his hometown, unable to deal with the heartache and moved to this “nowhere” town about 3 hours away from Beacon Hills, the day Stiles had married Lydia. What was more pathetic? Stiles had no idea Derek existed. And yet… _and yet_ after everything Derek had gone through, and left behind, Stiles was moving in, _right next door_ to him. Derek couldn’t believe his bad luck.

 

It took Derek about two weeks of I-am-avoiding-him-at any-cost hyper awareness for his next-door neighbor to realize the complete absence of Lydia Martin, and yet again, Derek couldn’t believe himself. It also took about half a week more for their first encounter to take place. Three things- untimely rains, drenched Stilinski, and locked out of the house. Derek hates the words “bad luck.”

 

It happened around 8:30 in the evening when Derek was still scratching his head trying to figure out which comfort food he wants to eat as dinner to compensate the bad weather. He heard an urgent knock on his door. Thinking about only Laura can be crazy enough to step out in this crazy weather for a surprise visit, Derek opened the door completely mentally unprepared to the sight of a head to toe wet Stiles.

 

“Dude, oh thank god you are home, this is crazy and I probably sound crazy but I have locked myself out, oh wait I am your neighbor we haven’t met, trust me I am not a serial killer-“

 

“Stiles, I know you are not a serial killer.”

 

Derek realized his mistake the second those words left his lips. Now Stiles was looking at him like _he_ was the serial killer.

 

“Umm. We… uh… we went to the same school; you are the Sheriff’s kid. Umm I am Derek. Derek Hale?”

 

“Derek” Stiles drawls out obviously not recollecting but doing a bad job of pretending that he does. If Derek says it doesn’t sting a little, he is lying.

 

“So Derek Hale who went to Beacon Hills High, is there any chance you would let me hang out in your house until I can figure out how to break into my own house, or at least until the rain stops?”

 

“Sure, please come in.”

 

Stiles stood dripping on Derek’s living room carpet in the immaculately kept but pretty much Spartan house looking out of place. Derek immediately went to the nearest bathroom to grab a towel.

 

With a quick pep talk of “breathe Hale, breathe” came back yielding the fluffiest towel he owns.

 

“Here” giving him the towel he added, “Do you want to change into dry clothes? Yours umm are completely drenched. I can pop them into the dryer.”

 

“Oh, sure. I mean if it isn’t too much trouble.”

 

This led Derek back into his bedroom scuffing around for a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt. Showing Stiles where the bathroom is and handing him the dry clothes he found himself in his kitchen ready to have a heart attack. He wasn’t used to Stiles being so up close and talking to him. Yes, the whole I m leaving this town for literally a stranger thing was a little dramatic but Derek Hale never does things half way, does he? He falls in love hard, and tortures himself even harder. This is not creepy, he thinks, this is his own world. Where there are his rules, and they are all bloody against him.

 

Putting a saucepan of water for boiling and settling for Spaghetti and meatballs for the night, Derek waited for the frozen meatballs to defrost and the object of his affection to descend down in his clothes predictably making his miserable existence even harder. Pathetic, he thought to himself.

 

Stiles trudged down in a softest t-shirt he has ever worn. And sweats that are hanging dangerously low on his hips. Even if the pants betray his trust and give in to gravity, Stiles thought, he has embarrassed himself enough. Nothing can make it worse, not even flashing his manhood.

 

“So do you wanna stay for dinner? It is pretty late and the rain hasn’t stopped yet?” Derek asked as soon as Stiles is in sight, not letting his outfit make him tongue tied.

 

“Oh, no. I cannot barge into your house dripping in rainwater, steal your soft t shirts _aaand demand to be fed._ Please you have already done enough.” Stiles cried to the Derek’s back as he went to put Stiles’ clothes in the drier.

 

“Hey it’s no big deal. I just have spaghetti and meatballs going. Nothing fancy. Please, I insist” Derek said.

 

“Umm, ok. I am kinda starving.”

 

“Give me 15 minutes, dinner will be ready.”

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Take that Laura!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wound up on the sofa after dinner since the rain hadn’t let up and Stiles turned towards him, sitting cross-legged.
> 
> “So Derek, what is your story?”

Derek wasn’t going to lie. Dinner was fantastic. Even better than all of his dates Laura had pressurized him into going. After the initial awkwardness, Stiles had launched into some pretty interesting topics. Everything from how he was a newly recruited deputy in the county, some of the peculiar unsolved cases here, to how his other neighbour’s cat stares at him murderously and Stiles swore up and down that she is plotting his demise. So much that if he inexplicably dies, Derek knows who murdered him and he should tell his dad back in Beacon Hills that he loves him. Derek couldn’t remember when had he laughed so much before this.

 

They wound up on the sofa after dinner since the rain hadn’t let up and Stiles turned towards him, sitting cross-legged.

“So Derek, what is your story?”

 

“There’s no story. I however write stories. I am a writer. I know, boring. I was a boring guy even while growing up. I had like two friends in school. The social outcasts, the ones who others easily forgot. I have a huge ass family back in Beacon Hills and all my siblings are what my older sister calls ‘Socially adept’.”

 

“And what do you call them?” asked Stiles

 

“Annoying extroverted assholes.”

 

Derek couldn’t remember opening up to someone so easily. It was strange and scary but Derek found it weirdly relieving. Feeling bold with how great the evening was going, Derek decided to take a leap.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Isnt that what we have been doing for like two hours now?”

 

“What happened? To… umm… Lydia?”

 

Stiles’ face fell. “You knew about that? I was guessing you moved before all that. Err...”

 

“You don’t have to tell me. It is all right. It is not my business”

 

“No!” Stiles said too fast. Grabbing Derek’s wrist he added, “It is just too soon you know, the divorce.”

 

Putting his other palm over Stiles’ fingers and squeezing a bit, Derek apologized, “I am sorry. I am sorry I asked.”

 

“It’s ok Derek.”

 

“Tell me something Derek, why did you move in here?” Stiles asked after a few beats. Derek’s heart started beating faster.

 

“I… umm… everything in Beacon Hills got a little overwhelming. There was somebody I cared about, who married someone else. Couldn’t stay there. Moved out the day they got married.”

 

It was Stiles’ turn to squeeze his hand.

 

“I do not know how anyone could say no to someone like you. You got the looks and a brain to match it. Do you know how hard it is to find that combination?”

 

“Oh I wasn’t rejected. They didn’t know I existed. They didn’t know… until today.”

 

Stiles looked up to his eyes with surprise and suspicion.

 

“Tell me Derek, when did you move out?”

 

“November 29th, 2013”

 

A slow smirk rose on Stiles’ lips. But before Derek could say anything, Stiles said, “Thanks for the dinner, Derek.”

Derek looked out of the window. The rain finally had halted.

 

 

When he stood at the door to say goodbye, Stiles suddenly turned to him.

 

“And for the record Derek, you are not boring.” And he kissed Derek on the cheek before leaving for his window to jump in.

 

_Maybe… just maybe escaping to a nowhere town was a good idea after all… Suck that up, Laura!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know, this is very very cheesy, old Disney princess fell-in-love-in-a-day kinda plotless shit. But my single lonely depressed soul craves unrealistic shit. So yeah... judge me.
> 
> But could you drop in a comment while you are at it? That would make my day! Love<3

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, suggestions, even just a hi is very welcome!!!


End file.
